First Kiss
by dreamer2
Summary: Read and find out
1. First Kiss, Second Kiss, What?!?!?!?!

First Kiss  
couple:Maranda/Matt  
Rating:PG  
comments: As far as I can tell it's the first Maranda/Matt fic. I could be wrong though. I am not really a fan of this couple I just thought they could be a couple I could write about. anyways read and review.  
  
  
ATS (about the story)  
Maranda, Gordo and Lizzie are 16 and Matt is 14. (I know they are actually 3 years apart but not in this strory) Lizzie and Gordo have been going out for 2   
years. M,G, and L don't fight with Matt so much any more they're all ok friends. enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 1 Maranda's POV  
"Hey Matt," I said, "Whats up?"  
"Hey Maranda," Matt said, "Lizzie isn't here. Gordo and Lizzie went to that film festival in Clarksville."  
"Oh, they actually drove 4 1/2 hours to that?!" I asked/exclaimed.  
"Any reasonn to drive and be with eachother they take now.." Matt replied  
"So, Matt, you have a girlfriend yet?"I asked  
"Nope. I'm going to get a coke want one?"He asked me changing the subject.  
"Sure," I said as he went through the kitchen door. I waited 5 minutes and when he hadn't came back I went to check on him. Right when I got to the door he came dashing out and ran into me. It made us fall to the floor, along with the cans of cokes, Matt on top of me. I looked up at him. I hadn't noticed how cute Lizzie's little bro had gotten. I still remembered him as the little annoying 10 year old who always bugged us and listened to our phone calls. Matt was two years younger and two inches taller than me. His brown hair was wavy and soft, and his brown eyes had a noticable sparkle in them when he was happy, which was almost always. I stared into his eyes as he started leaning downward. I leaned up a little and our lips touched. It was a magical storybook kiss. It was my first I couldn't tell if it was his though. When we pulled away we were both breathless.  
"Wow!" Matt said  
:exactly what I was thinking," I said. THen he leaned down again. My brain keep saying this is Matt, Lizzie's younger brother but I didn't care. We were kissing when Mrs. Mcguire came in.  
"Matt! Maranda?!" Jo said, "what on earth are you doing?  
"Mom, isn't it kind of obvious? We're kissing." Matt said as I stared at him shocked at how calm he was after his mom had caught us.  
"I know that but why? When? How?" Mrs. Mcguire asked.  
"I don't know why, because it feels right. It happened now and it just happened." I said  
"But your 2 years older than him! Your also Lizzie's best friend and your kissing her younger brother!" Jo exclaimed  
"Oh gosh! Lizzie! Matt what are we going to do about Lizzie?" I asked  
  
And fokes that is where I'm going to leave you. If you want more I need five or more reviews. Is it good bad ok? I don't mind flames that tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I can do better but don't flame me just saying it was bad or something if you didn't like it keep it to yourself or tell me how to make it better! R&R 


	2. What about Lizzie?

Hey guys sorry it's been so long I was grounded off the computer and my parents only work when I'm at school   
so I couldn't sneak on so..... Heres your next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
"Oh my gosh Matt! Lizzie What are we going to do about Lizzie?" I exclaimed  
"Lizzie won't care," Matt said, "She's been telling me for years you and I would be going together someday."   
"Lizzie said you two would get together? Yeah right Matt like that would ever happen." Jo said.  
"She did to!, Matt exclaimed, "I never believed her though. I thought the only boy Miranda would ever like is that brain-dead Ethan Craft. I guess I was wrong."  
"Yeah you were. I quit liking Ethan a couple years ago. I haven't really liked anyone since until now. Mrs. Mcguire, I know I'm two years older than Matt. And I know you really don't want one of Lizzie's friends dating here little brother but I really like Matt and I would like it alot if you would give us a chance." I said  
"Well... Your right Miranda. I don't like it so much that your two years older or that your Lizzie's best friend but if Matt likes you and Lizzie says its allright I'll be willing to give it a chance." Jo said, "Miranda your like a daughter to me so don't think it is because I don't like you that I didn't want you to date Matt It's just weird to me right now thats all.  
Matt jumps up and hugs his mother thanking her over and over again. I just can't believe she said ok. I was sure she was going to say no, but I'm glad she didn't. "Thank you Mrs. Mcguire. This really means alot to me." I said  
"I know it means alot to both you and Matt. I honestly hope you two will be happy. Well I will get out of your way you two. Have fun." Jo says. She looks like she's thinking about something, then she adds "but not to much fun." Matt groans and I roll my eyes. I say, "Thank you Jo. Don't worry we won't have to much fun." I wink at Matt. Who is rolling his eyes at me. Jo finally leaves and Matt moves over by me and asks "So when do you want to tell Lizzie the good news?" I was about to answer when we heard a car door slam. "I guess right now." I said as lizzie walks through the door with Gordo. "Lizzie, Gordo. Matt and I have somethign to tell you."  
"What Miranda?" Lizzie and Gordo both ask at the same time.  
"Well," Matt begins, "Lizzie........  
  
How will Lizzie really react. Will she be happy or sad? Find out in my next chapter. R&R bye bye bye 


	3. Do you really like my brother?

Hi Guys again I'm sorry for taking so long.... I have a hard time getting on but I'm trying. Thank you for all the reviews. I will try to make this chapter longer and you will find out how and when miranda and matt started liking eachother in this chapter so I hope you like it thanks....  
  
  
  
Miranda's Pov  
  
  
"Well Lizzie, Gordo, Matt and I, we are, well, um..... We're" I stammered. I couldn't think how I should say it. Should I just say we're going out? I was about to say it when Matt said, "Miranda and I are going out." He looked over at me and gave me a look that said something like "now that wasn't so hard was it?" I just smiled. "Your what? How, when? What happened?" Lizzie Said. She looked really confused but at least she didn't look angry. " Well it sorta just happened," Matt Exclaimed, "I went into the kitchen to get some soda's and she was going through the kitchen door while I was going out and we ran into each other and fell down and we kissed. Then Mom came in and lectured us about it for awhile but finally said if it was allright with you then it was allright with her." Lizzie looked at him for a long time then she opened her mouth to say something but Gordo beat her to it, "Miranda, Matt's 2 years younger than you are! Are you sure you should be dating him? Why not go out with someone in our grade?" I was shocked that Gordo was saying that. Of all of our friends and family I thought Gordo would be the one to support us. "Gordo, 2 years isn't much diffrence. Anyways would you rather me be going out with the brain-dead guys in our grade or worse would you rather me go out with Tudgemen?" I shuttered as I said that. The thought of going out with Tudgemen was just eww!! "I don't see anything wrong with going out with Matt. He's been our friend for a couple of years and if we're not to old to be his friends how does that make me to old to be his girlfriend?" "Miranda, I just wanted to make sure you wanted to go out with Matt. It doesn't bother me if you go out with him. If going out with him will make you happy then I'm glad. All I want is for my friends to be happy." Gordo reached over and gave me a hug and shook Matt's hand then he said something I thought only my dad would say, "Matt man if you hurt her I will be forced to hurt you so watch it!" "Gordo! Leave Matt alone." I exclaimed. " I was just giving him a fair warning." He explained. "Don't worry Gordo I won't hurt her. I promise," Matt said. " I didn't think you would," Gordo said. *Man, Lizzie sure is being quiet, I wonder what she thinks about all this. I wish she would say something!* I thought and then Lizzie spoke quietly, "Miranda can I talk to you alone?" "yeah sure." I said. "we'll be back in a few minutes" Lizze said to Gordo and Matt. then she started up stairs towards her room. I followed her and she sat down on her bed so I sat next to her. We sat there for a few seconds then Lizzie said, "Miranda, do you really like Matt?" "Yes, Lizzie I really do like Matt. More than I've ever liked anyone before." I replied. "What happened?" she asked, " When did you start liking him?" "Well it all started two years ago when...........   
2 years ago at Lizzie's  
"Matt! Come down here please," Lizzie called, "Gordo and I have something to tell you and Miranda." "Coming" Matt called back then five seconds later he came running down the stairs. "So," I said "what is this all about?" As if I didn't know. Lizzie and Gordo have been acting strange all night. Staring at eachother when they thought I wasn't looking but I decided to play along with them and let them "suprise" me. "Well Matt, Miranda. Lizzie and I are now going out." Gordo said. "About time the finally admitted they liked eachother. Right, Miranda?" Matt said. "yeah finally." I said. I looked over at Matt and saw that Big grin on his face. There was no telling what was in store for Lizzie and Gordo now that they had opened the door for a whole new way for Matt to tease them. I stared for a little longer. I hadn't really looked at matt before I mean really looked at him but now that I did I noticed he wasn't all that bad looking. He had grown up quite a bit from the 10 year old little brat that use to bug us all the time. He actually was kinda cute. Then I thought *wait a minute did I just call Matt cute? This is matt we're talking about as in Lizzie's Little bro I can't be thinking his cute."  
Back to Present  
"But I did think he was cute and I did like him and although I tried to push it away and pretend I didn't like him it didn't work. It might have worked if I wouldn't of had to spend so much alone time with him but since You and Gordo were together all the time he was the only one to hang out with and the more I hung out with him the more I liked him. Until today I didn't know he liked me to but I guess he did or at least he does now. Lizzie you don't mind if I go out with Matt do you? I know he's your brother but I really like him! But if you tell me you don't want me to I'll tell Matt I can't. I don't want to make you upset with me because of this." I explained  
"Miranda, I have to admit I think this is all a little weird. I mean I guess I always thought eventually you and Matt would get together. I think I even told Matt that a little while ago but I guess I just didn't think it would happen this soon. But I will tell you this. As long as it makes you and my brother happy I don't mind if you go out with him." Lizzie said.   
"Thank you Lizzie! That means alot to me!" I exclaimed and reached over to give her a hug. "well," Lizzie said after hugging me back, " we better go back downstairs and make sure Gordo isn't still telling Matt not to hurt you. I bet if he is Matt is pretty scared by now. I guess you don't ever have to worry about Matt hurting you." "your right we better get down there befor Gordo decides he should just kill Matt now before he does anything, not that he would of course. I said. And we started down the stairs.  
  
Hey Guys I know I said you'd find out about how both Miranda and Matt started to like eachother in this chapter but I'm going to have to save the Gordo/Matt talk for next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. well I g2g. Thanks for reading bye  
~Dreamer~ 


End file.
